creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Paul McCartney está muerto (desde 1966)
Los Beatles volvían a discutir. Estaban enfrascados en los estudios Abbey Road y, una vez más, no se ponían de acuerdo. Como la cosa no estaba saliendo tan bien como le hubiera gustado a Paul McCartney, puso fin al altercado de turno abandonando el estudio y subiéndose a su Aston Martin. La noche del 9 de noviembre de 1966 era lluviosa y un caballero como McCartney no podía permitir ver cómo una chica caminaba por la calle empapada a las 5 de la madrugada. El Beatle se ofreció a recogerla, ella aceptó y subió al vehículo. Al principio, la chica no reconoció a su salvador, pero cuando fue consciente de quién era el hombre que sujetaba el volante, se puso histérica y comenzó a abrazarle. Entonces, el bajista perdió el control del automóvil, se saltó un semáforo y se empotró contra un muro. El coche comenzó a ser devorado por las llamas después de una explosión y el Beatle acabó decapitado, sin dientes y sin pelo. Completamente irreconocible. Paul había muerto.thumb Cuando Brian Epstein, mánager de los Beatles, conoció lo ocurrido, no tardó en sobornar a los periódicos para que no publicasen la noticia o para que destruyesen los ejemplares impresos. También hizo lo mismo con la policía que había identificado la matrícula del coche. Por entonces, los Beatles se encontraban en un momento cumbre en su carrera y no podían disolverse. Tampoco podían cambiar a su bajista. Sería una conmoción para los fans. ¿Cuál era la solución más sencilla? Convocar un concurso de imitadores de Paul McCartney. El ganador fue un tal William Campbell, un policía de Ontario (Canadá) que, a pesar de parecerse bastante a Paul, tuvo que someterse a varios cambios. En una operación de cirugía estética le engordaron el labio superior, quedándole una pequeña cicatriz, y le retocaron las cejas. Campbell sabía tocar el bajo como el Beatle al que iba a sustituir, pero con una pequeña diferencia: era diestro. Como McCartney era zurdo, su sustituto podía tocar con la mano derecha en el estudio, pero en los vídeos tenía que simular que tocaba con la mano izquierda. El “nuevo” Paul McCartney ya estaba listo para que nadie notara la diferencia. Ningún fan del cuarteto podía descubrir el pastel. Sin embargo, los Beatles ocultaron algunas referencias de este conmovedor suceso en las portadas de sus álbumes y sus canciones. En las portadas de los álbumes “Rubber soul”, “Yesterday and today” y “Revolver” parece haber ciertos indicios: la foto del segundo está tomada desde la tumba de Paul; los trozos de carne, las dentaduras y los muñecos rotos representan su cuerpo tras el accidente en la segunda; y en la última, Paul es el único que tiene todo el rostro de perfil. Sin embargo, las fechas de salida anulan estas teorías, ya que los discos fueron publicados antes de la supuesta fecha del deceso.center Con “Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band” (1967) comienzan los álbumes editados después del accidente. Esta portada representa el entierro del bajista. Como se puede comprobar, ha acudido mucha gente al evento. En la parte inferior de la cubierta, una corona de jacintos amarillos dibuja la silueta de un bajo para zurdos que solo tiene tres cuerdas. Estas flores también parecen formar el texto “PAUL?”. Una figura de Shiva, la diosa hindú de la destrucción, apunta con un brazo a la figura de cera de Paul y con el otro señala al supuesto nuevo Paul. A la derecha de la portada, sobre una muñeca descansa una réplica en miniatura de un Aston Martin, el mismo coche que conducía el Beatle cuando sufrió el accidente. Sobre la cabeza de Paul se encuentra la mano del cómico Issy Bonn. La mano sobre la cabeza tiene una doble interpretación: es el gesto con el que los sacerdotes bendicen a los muertos antes de enterrarlos y es un símbolo de muerte en la cultura hindú. Para encontrar la pista más complicada hay que colocar un espejo de forma paralela a la mitad de las palabras que aparecen en el bombo: “LONELY HEARTS”. La combinación de letras y números reflejados se interpreta, de una manera muy rebuscada, como: “El 9 de noviembre, él murió”. Pero las pistas no solo están en la portada, basta con girar el disco y observar la contraportada. Que Paul McCartney esté de espaldas demuestra que es un impostor, no es quien debería ser. Encima de su cabeza están las palabras “Without you” (“Sin ti”). George Harrison está señalando el verso que dice “Wednesday morning at five o’clock” (“miércoles por la mañana a las 5”); es la hora de la colisión del automóvil. Además, el 9 de noviembre de 1966 fue miércoles. Si esto no es suficiente, en la foto del interior al desplegar la cubierta, el bajista lleva una insignia con las letras “O.P.D.”, es decir, “Officially Pronounced Dead” (“Declarado Oficialmente Muerto”). No obstante, lo que parece una “D”, en realidad es una “P” y las siglas serían “O.P.P.”, las siglas de la Policía Provincial de Ontario. Aunque, por otra parte, William Campbell era canadiense. Uno de los mayores dilemas del siguiente trabajo, “Magical mystery tour”, (1967) es la identidad de la morsa. En esta portada, la morsa es el único animal de color oscuro. Para los vikingos era una señal de mal augurio; si al comenzar un viaje encontraban una morsa muerta por el camino, se daban la vuelta. ¿Es la morsa Paul McCartney? En una de las fotos del libreto, la morsa está tocando el piano y el hipopótamo está tocando el bajo, por lo que la morsa sería Lennon y no McCartney. Pero el dilema de la morsa volvería a aparecer más adelante en el siguiente álbum. El resto del libreto de “Magical mystery tour” tampoco se queda corto en indicios: desde una fotografía de Paul vestido de militar en un escritorio donde hay una placa con el texto “I was you” (“Yo era tú”), hasta otra en la que el bombo de la batería de Ringo tiene el texto “Love the 3 Beatles” (“Ama a los tres Beatles”). Con “The Beatles” (1968), el conocido como “Álbum blanco”, la portada es tan minimalista que no se pueden encontrar indicios para justificar esta muerte. Pero el póster que lo acompañaba tiene varios ejemplos: una foto en la que Paul parece estar muerto en una bañera con una corona de espinas, una foto de carné de Paul con gafas y bigote que podría ser el una foto de carné del impostor y una foto en la que McCartney baila conga con la Muerte en un vagón de metro, ya que unas manos de esqueleto le agarran por la cintura. Poco más. La portada del siguiente trabajo, “Yellow submarine” (1969), tampoco da para mucho, excepto, de nuevo, la mano sobre la cabeza del bajista. No ocurre lo mismo con el penúltimo álbum editado. Si “Sgt. Pepper’s” simbolizaba el entierro, “Abbey road” (1969) representa su procesión funeraria. En dicha marcha, cada Beatle interpretaría un rol. Preside la comitiva John Lennon, que está vestido de blanco, simbolizando al clérigo que ejerce la ceremonia. A continuación, Ringo Starr viste de negro, lo que se interpreta de dos maneras: o bien está de luto porque es uno de sus allegados o bien es el encargado de las pompas fúnebres. El último es George Harrison, que, como viste con vaqueros, es el sepulturero. El muerto es, por supuesto, Paul McCartney, y diversas razones tratan de demostrarlo: Paul lleva el paso cambiado respecto a sus compañeros, está descalzo, sus ojos están cerrados y sujeta el cigarrillo con su mano derecha aunque es zurdo. Pero no todo se queda en los Beatles, en la matrícula del Volkswagen Escarabajo que está aparcado a la derecha es “28 IF” (“28 si…”), es decir, el músico tendría 28 años “si” no hubiera fallecido. Aquí hay una controversia. En realidad, Paul tenía 27 años cuando se editó “Abbey Road”. Por último, su disco de despedida, “Let it be” (1970), apenas sirve para encontrar mensajes ocultos sobre la supuesta muerte de Paul McCartney. Quizá esto se debe a que con los habituales conflictos internos de la banda, los Beatles no estaban de humor para esconder pistas. Y, tal como se les muestra en la portada, ni siquiera estaban de humor para posar juntos en la misma fotografía. Aquí aparecen enmarcados por separado, cada uno dentro de un cuadrado. Los dos únicos detalles que sirven para interpretar que Paul está muerto se encuentran en su imagen: es el único de los cuatro que está mirando al frente, mientras que los demás miran a la izquierda; y es el único que tiene un fondo que no es blanco, de hecho, es rojo, el color de la sangre. Las canciones de los Beatles tampoco se quedaron atrás. Los mensajes secretos ocultos en los temas se pueden dividir en tres categorías: letras que describen el acontecimiento y a los involucrados, letras que parecen decir una cosa cuando en realidad están diciendo otra y mensajes que solo se escuchan al reproducir las canciones al revés. En esta primera categoría, la descripción del suceso, entrarían canciones como ‘She is leaving home’, donde se indica el día y la hora en los que sucedió el accidente: “Miércoles por la mañana, a las 5 mientras comienza el día”. Varios versos de ‘Good morning’ insisten en la descripción del incidente y la presencia de la chica que le hizo perder el control del vehículo al músico: “Nada que hacer para salvar su vida (…) / Y ahora estás solo, estás en la calle (…) Gente corriendo alrededor / Son las 5 (…) / Mirando las faldas, empiezas a coquetear”. Mucho más explícita es, supuestamente, la letra de ‘A day in a life’: “Se voló la cabeza en un coche / No se dio cuenta de que el semáforo había cambiado / Una multitud de gente se arremolinó para mirar / Habían visto su cara antes”. También ‘The long and winding road’ describe la noche del accidente: “La noche turbia y con viento que la lluvia se llevó / Ha dejado un charco de lágrimas llorando todo el día”. El largo y sinuoso camino es una metáfora de la vida y su inevitable final es la muerte. Otros temas hablan sobre el sustituto de Paul, William Campbell, como ‘She came in through the bathroom window’: “Dejé el departamento de policía / Y conseguí un trabajo fijo”. Antes de entrar en los Beatles, William Campbell era policía y dejó la placa por un nuevo empleo fijo como convertirse en estrella del rock. Por otro lado, hasta John Lennon quiso enredar la madeja y jugar a esconder pistas; con ‘Glass onion’, vuelve a plantear el dilema de la morsa: “Les hablé de la morsa y yo / Somos muy íntimos / Aquí tienen otra pista / La morsa era Paul”. Al final parece que a Lennon no le gustó ser este animal símbolo de la muerte y decidió cargarle el muerto a McCartney. La segunda categoría, frases que parecen decir otra cosa, tiene mensajes de lo más variado. Con ‘Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band’ los Beatles presentan a William Campbell, aunque aquí le llaman “Billy Shears”. Billy es diminutivo de William y Shears suena muy parecido a “'s here” (“está aquí”). Es decir, “Billy está aquí”. La canción ‘I am the Walrus’ también entra en este grupo ya que al final parece que se escucha lo siguiente: “Bury me, bury me, bury my body. Oh, untimely death. What? Is he dead?” (“Entiérrame, entiérrame, entierra mi cuerpo. Oh, muerte inesperada. ¿Qué? ¿Está muerto?”). Lo mismo sucede en ‘Strawberry fields forever’, ya que, cuando el tema termina, John parece decir “I buried Paul” (“Yo enterré a Paul”), aunque lo que dice en realidad es “cranberry sauce” (“salsa de arándanos”). Una broma típica de Lennon era soltar de vez en cuando palabras sin sentido. En el final de ‘All you need is love’ parece escucharse “Yes, he’s dead. We love you, yeah, yeah, yeah” (“Sí, está muerto. Te queremos, sí, sí, sí”). Sin embargo, cualquier oyente se dará cuenta de que lo que en realidad están diciendo son los títulos de dos de sus antiguas y más famosas canciones: ‘Yesterday’ y ‘She loves you’. Por último, al terminar ‘While my guitar gently weeps’ se oye un lamento, algo como “Paul, Paul, Paul, Paul”. ¿Están los Beatles llamando a su amigo al que echan de menos? Para finalizar con las pistas en las canciones, una teoría conspiratoria no es igual de buena si no tiene mensajes ocultos que solo se escuchan si se reproduce el disco al revés. Al final de ‘I’m so tired’, Lennon murmura una frase confusa e incoherente que pinchada hacia atrás suena a “Paul is a dead man. Miss him, miss him” (“Paul está muerto. Le echamos de menos, le echamos de menos”). No obstante, lo que John Lennon dice en realidad en la frase sin sentido es “Monsieur, monsieur, let’s have another one” (“Señor, señor, tomemos otra”). En la polémica y vanguardista canción, por llamarla de alguna manera, ‘Revolution 9’ si se escucha al revés la frase que más se repite, “Number nine”, se oye “Turn me on, dead man” (“Enciéndeme, hombre muerto”). Al igual como sucede que en la entrega anterior dedicada a las portadas, existen muchos más mensajes ocultos en las canciones y estos son solo unos ejemplos. Y como ocurre con la mayoría de las leyendas urbanas, todo depende de las ganas que uno tenga de querer escuchar, ver o interpretar estas supuestas pistas. ¿Qué hay detrás de todo esto? ¿Cuál es su origen? ¿Tuvieron los Beatles algo que ver? El 17 de septiembre de 1969, el “Times-Delphic”, el periódico de la Universidad de Drake en Des Moines (Iowa), publicó un reportaje firmado por Tim Harper y titulado “¿Está muerto el Beatle Paul McCartney?”. Cuando el rumor se extendió, Harper logró protagonismo en los medios y concedió entrevistas hablando sobre el asunto: “Era solo una broma. Cuando escribí la historia sabía que no era cierta”. Tim Harper ni siquiera tenía un disco de los Beatles en su colección pero su “broma” empezó a ser tomada en serio. Poco después, el 23 de septiembre, en el periódico del campus de la Universidad del Norte de Illinois, “Northern Star”, Barv Ulvilden amplió este rumor en el artículo “Pistas apuntan a la posible muerte de un Beatle”. El bulo llegó a las ondas radiofónicas. El 12 de octubre, Russell Gibb, el pinchadiscos de la emisora de Detroit “WKNR-FM”, recibió una llamada telefónica de un tal Tom Zarski informándole de la supuesta muerte del Beatle zurdo. Dos días después, Fred LaBour redactó un nuevo texto sobre este suceso, “McCartney muerto. Nuevas pruebas salen a la luz”, para el periódico de la Universidad de Michigan, “Michigan Dialy”. La investigación de LaBour se inició poco después de la publicación de “Abbey road” y su teoría se basaba en que, en la fecha en la que supuestamente falleció McCartney, realmente hubo un accidente de tráfico en el que un hombre murió desfigurado y no fue posible su identificación. La bola de nieve había comenzado a rodar. La noticia trascendió a otros medios como las agencias United Press International y Asociated Press y la revista “Life” le dedicó un reportaje de portada en noviembre desmintiendo el bulo. El rumor ya estaba extendido. Pero no todo eran pistas en los discos, incluso un estudio realizado por el Doctor Henry Truby de la Universidad de Miami aseguraba que las voces sonaban diferentes al comparar ‘Yesterday’ (1965) con ‘Hey Jude’ (1968). Además, también se encontraron diferencias en el aspecto físico de Paul McCartney y su doble, comúnmente conocido como “Faul” por un juego relacionado con el nombre del bajista y la palabra “fake” (“falso, farsante”). Para seguir alimentando esta historia, cuando McCartney fue arrestado en un aeropuerto en Japón en 1980 por posesión de marihuana le tomaron las huellas dactilares. Entonces, un periódico publicó una noticia que decía que las huellas no coincidían con sus huellas archivadas. Categoría:Música Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Teorías